maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
X Games: First Class
X Games: First Class is a crossover between the X Games and X-Men: First Class. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 8 (34): [[X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft']]. Summary The untold story of how Professor X and Magneto met and learned to skateboard is finally revealed! References *Professor X *Magneto *Shaun White *X-Mansion *Ryan Sheckler *Ashley Fiolek *Sebastian Shaw *Hellfire Club *Kevin Bacon *Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon *Emma Frost *Azazel *Riptide *Angel Salvadore *Mystique *Banshee *''Epic Movie'' *the More You Know *''iCarly'' *Thomas the Tank Engine *Ghost Rider MAD References *¡AY Carly! *[[Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] Characters *Professor Charles Xavier *Erik Lensherr *Shaun White *Ryan Sheckler *Ashley Fiolek *Sebastian Shaw *Emma Frost *Azazel *Riptide *Angel Salvadore *¡AY Carly! Guy *X Games Announcer *Thomas the Tank Engine Transcript (Scene begins with Charles Xavier thinking with his head.) Professor X: Erik, I think we just found our next X-Men recruit. (Scene backs out to show Erik Lensherr.) Erik Lensherr: You see him in your mind? Professor X: No. (Scene backs out a little to show Professor X wearing binoculars.) With my binoculars. Take a look. (Binoculars magnetically stick onto Erik Lensherr's head, what with him being a mutant with magnetism.) Erik Lensherr: Oof! Stupid magnetism. (Scene goes to Erik Lensherr looking through the binoculars and sees a snowboarder none other than Shaun White.) "X-men material", huh? (Scene resumes to Erik Lensherr.) Excellent. (Erik Lensherr gets surprised and looks at Charles Xavier.) Erik Lensherr: I-- I didn't mean that. (Scene goes to Professor X and Erik Lensherr walking up to the snowboarder.) Professor X: My friend, I am Professer Charles Xavier, and this is Erik Lensherr. Professor X: You have abilities beyond normal humans. Erik Lensherr: We can train you to use those powers to become better than you are! Shaun White: (from o.c.) "Better?" (Scene goes to Shaun White.) Shaun White: I'm Shaun White! I just did a Double McTwist 12-60. Can't get much better than that. Professor X: Come with us, and you'll be doing a Triple McTwist 13-90. Shaun White: That's-- yeah. That-- That doesn't really make sense. Professor X: Just get on the plane. (The snowboard sticks to Erik's head.) Oof! Stupid magnetism. (Title card: X Games: First Class) Professor X: Shaun White, Ryan Sheckler, Ashley Fiolek, (Scene pans to Charles.) you all have special powers that set you apart. Erik Lensherr: And because of that, humanity will always hate you! Professor X: The only way to face the challenges ahead is to hone your abilities. Erik Lensherr: The challenge is that humanity always hates you! Professor X: We are here to guide you on this journey. Erik Lensherr: The journey of humanity always hating you! Professor X: Uh, can you excuse us for one second? (Both guys go to a bush.) What is wrong with you? You always do this! Erik Lensherr: I do not! (Scene goes to the extreme sports athletes.) Professor X: Do too! (All sports gear sticks to Erik. Scene pans to Professor X and Erik.) Professor X: So, who's ready for training? (Back to the athletes.) Ashley Fiolek: (In ASL) These guys are weird! (Back to Charles and Erik.) Professor X: Yeah, I can read your mind AND your fingers, you know. (OBLIGATORY MONTAGE. Shaun White does a Double McTwist. Ashley Fiolek rides a motorcycle through infinity signs, burning the place up. Ryan Sheckler skateboards on a satellite, then scene cuts to Professor X watching TV.) ¡AY Carly! Announcer: ¡AY Carly! (Static. Professor X bangs on the TV.) (Shaun White tries to do a Triple McTwist, but screws up, only to try being saved by "stupid" magnetisim.) Ryan Sheckler: You guys were right, we are special. Shawn White: Thanks to you we're gonna win every medal at this year's X Games. Professor X: A what Game? Erik Lensherr: We're training you to save the world for Evil Mutants. All: Wha? Erik Lensherr: Now down there is a submarine with an evil mutant who looks like Kevin Bacon, are you ready to fight him, his army, and anyone he knows within six degrees of him? (All disagree) Erik Lensherr: Great. Good Luck. Ryan Sheckler: Uh... you guys want an autograph? Erik Lensherr: Well that sure didn't work. Professor X: I knew we should have recruited that blue girl and yelling kid instead. Erik Lensherr: Hey shouldn't you be piloting the plane? Professor X: Oh right. "Substituting for Shaun White who went missing or something, is Professor Charles Xavier." Erik Lensherr: You really shouldn't do this. Professor X: Come on, i'll be fine. This isn't a real sport. I'm doing it. I'm doing it. Erik Lensherr: And that is why you always wear a helmet. Trivia *Antagonists: Hellfire Club *The part when the skateboard attracts Magneto could be a reference to the film, Epic Movie. *Angel Salvadore get recruit before joining Hellfire Club and then joins Magneto. *Ashley Fiolek had no lines for the whole segment, because she's, like, DEAF AND ONLY KNOWS SIGN LANGUAGE! *The "And Now You Know" thing at the end resembles several "The More You Know" ads on NBC. *'Innuendo': In Latin America, Professor Charles Xavier says that Banshee and Mystique are "Travestis". Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death